


Smoke

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Script-style snippet set during the Angel episode "Orpheus" that I wrote at Bronze:Beta to show how wolfguard's 'Dawn is contagious' theory would work. The simplicity of his theory works for me...like this:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Faith: How'd you know I was in town, anyway?

Angel: Called Sunnydale. Asked Dawn if Buffy was home.

Faith: ......... *blinks*

Faith: (cont) Well, you're just lucky Dawn wasn't here. You know, she once superglued my butt to one of their dining room chairs.

Angel: You're kidding?

Faith: Nope.

Angel: How did you get loose?

Faith: B had to cut my jeans off.

Angel: .....

Faith: (smirks) You know, a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste, Angel.


End file.
